Continual growth in animal based research has led to a tripling of the UCSD mouse population over the past decade. The Rodent Phenotyping Core facility was recently established to provide phenotypic analysis for rodent-based investigations into a wide array of critical biomedical issues under study at the University of California, San Diego. Making key phenotyping equipment available for analysis of any of the over 45,000 boxes of rodents present on a daily basis was the basis for the establishment of this core resource. The resultant decreased need for costly duplication of space and resources is also a key component to the sustainability plan for the UCSD animal research program. Funding is requested to purchase nine key phenotyping systems encompassing metabolism, learning, memory, sensorimotor, auditory and neurologic functions that will offer new or updated capabilities for the studies ranging from neurodegenerative to endocrine to genetic disorders. Our specific aims are to 1) expand the centralized rodent phenotyping program making key testing available to all UCSD PHS funded researchers, and 2) modernize centralized rodent core phenotyping capabilities for UCSD PHS funded researchers. Because successful operating requirements for this core facility have been worked out including, space, technical expertise, associated housing for variable testing regimens, and online information handling system to support administration including transfer of animals from other facilities, the requested equipment will have an immediate impact on studies with the critical need for associated phenotypic analysis.